Blog użytkownika:Amity.Gala/Monster High Twist in Time - Rozdział 1
Wypadłam z portalu i wylądowałam na wyjątkowo ciepłej trawie pod dużym, marmurowym zamczyskiem utrzymanym w gotyckim stylu. Okiennice przypominały kształtem trumny, a szyby miały kolor butelkowej zieleni. To pewnie musiało bardzo zabawnie wyglądać, w końcu nie na codzień można zobaczyć nastolatkę wypadającą z międzywymiarowego portalu. Za nic nie mogłam się wybudzić. Obok mnie leżały nożyce do wymiarów, które otrzymałam od rodziców. xxxxxx Nagle poczułam jak ktoś mnie podnosi. To była moja przyszła przyjaciółka - Cleo de Nile. Gdybym znała ją wcześniej, nie spodziewałabym się tego po niej. Najwidoczniej musiałam ją czymś zaintrygować, heh. - Wow, gdzie kupiłaś tą piramidalną kieckę!? To antyk! - mumia, jak to miała w swoim zwyczaju, ułożyła ręce w egipskim stylu. - Ach, dostałam ją od rodziców, importowana z Japonii... A ty? Skąd wytrzasnęłaś tą tiarę!? Jest wampistyczna! Widać, że masz iście królewskie podejście, jeśli chodzi o ubrania - odpowiedziałam, mając nadzieję, że zaskarbię sobie jej znajomość. - Oczywiście, można powiedzieć, że sama jestem "iście królewska" - zaśmiała się, po czym przybrała swoją ulubioną pozę. - Wiesz może gdzie jest gabinet dyrektorki? Muszę się zapisać i złożyć papiery. - Jasne, zaprowadzę cię. Szłyśmy przez długi ciemny korytarz, utrzymany w fioletowych barwach. Na suficie widniały tuziny par małych, czerwonych oczu, prawdopodobnie należących do nietoperzy zamieszkujących tamtejsze rejony. W końcu zatrzymałyśmy się przy dość dużych, kanciastych drzwi w kształcie trumny. Na samej górze widniał numerek, oraz tabliczka z imieniem i nazwiskiem pani dyrektor. "Głowenia Krewnicka, dość ambitne imię" - pomyślałam Wiągnęłam oddech, złapałam za klamkę i pociągnęłam. - Witam, jestem Amelie Muroame, przyszłam zapisać się do szkoły - dyrektorka obróciła się na obrotowym krześle w moja stronę, wstała i pośpiesznie zamknęła za mną drzwi oraz zasłoniła kotary w oknach. Najwyraźniej była czymś bardzo przejęta. - Więc, tu masz formularz do wypełnienia, dziecko - usiadła i zamocowała głowę na karku, po czym podsunęła mi arkusz papieru oraz długopis z czarnym tuszem. Miałam do wypełnienia dosłownie kilka rubryczek, a pytania były dla mnie oczywiste, przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało na pierwszy rzut oka. "1. Pełne imię i nazwisko:" wiadomo, Amelie Anne Muroame. "2. Data narodzin oraz miejsce urodzenia:" 11 sierpnia 316 roku... Ciekawe jak zareaguje na to, że prawdopodobnie jestem starsza od niej, heh. Miejsce pochodzenia, wiadomka, Polstrach, dokładniej Elkrwiąg w województwie Warmińsko-potworzastym, o ile się nie mylę. "3. Pesel, imiona obojga rodziców i numery telefonów:" Tu mnie ma. Nie mam pojęcia jaki mam pesel, a numer znałam na pamięć tylko do taty. Imiona na szczęście zapamiętałam. Pokryjomu wyjęłam swój trumnofon i przepisałam numery do rodziców. Pole na pesel zostawiłam puste, miejmy nadzieję, że się nie skapnie... "4. Adres zamieszkania:" Kolejny kłopot. Dopiero co wyszłam z portalu. Czy rodzice mieli jakąś rodzinę w Upioryce? Raczej nie, a nawet jeśli tak, to jej nigdy nie poznałam, więc byłoby mi trochę trudno mieszkać u praktycznie obcej osoby. Cóż, nie chciałam okłamywać dyrektorki pierwszego dnia szkoły. No więc, ozdobiłam puste miejsce trzema kropeczkami. "5. Czytelny podpis i miejsce na pieczątkę:" Szybko się podpisałam, dodałam parę ozdobników i przede wszystkim małe serce nad "i", powiedzmy, że to przekrzywiona kropka. "Skończony" formularz oddałam w ręce dyrektorki. Najwidoczniej była tak pochłonięta swoimi sprawami, że nawet nie zauważyła pustych rubryk. Jednak moje imię znacznie bardziej ją zaintrygowało. - To twoje prawdziwe imię? Sama napisałaś, że jesteś z Polstrachu, więc nie sądzę, aby takie nazwisko zostało przyjęte. Możesz mi to wyjaśnić? - Oczywiście, już wyjaśniam. Tam gdzie składałam dokumenty, moje prawdziwe dane nie zostały zaakceptowane, więc zmieniłam je. Gdy już miałam chwycić za klamkę od drzwi, zapytała mnie o adres. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i cóż, nie wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć. Zaproponowała abym na ten czas zamieszkała w szkolnym dormitorium, mówiła, że większość uczzniów tam się osiedliła i są bardzo zadowoleni. No cóż, lepsze to niż zimna ławka w parku i karton, w końcu nie miałam się gdzie podziać. Podsunęła mi listę ze wszystkimi pokojami i ich lokatorami. Praktycznie każdy pokój był już zajęty. Gdy ze smutnym wzrokiem, kątem oka spojrzałam na panią Krewnicką, wzięła ode mnie listę, przyjrzała się uważnie i ponownie przeniosła swój wzrok na mnie. - Wiesz, może znajdzie się dla Ciebie miejsce, złotko. - uśmiechnęła się do mnie i zamyśliła się przez chwilę - Nasza najlepsza uczennica, Ghoulia Yelps wyjechała na upiorną wymianę na cały semestr, na Wyspę Zombie. Chciałabyś zamieszkać w tym czasie z Cleo de Nile? W drugim semstrze przybędzie więcej uczniów, co za tym idzie, będę musiała pomyśleć nad dobudowaniem kilku pokoi. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, gdy nadejdzie drugie półrocze, przeniosę cię do oddzielnego pokoju. Czy pasuje Ci taki układ? - Oczywiście! Dziękuję! - pisnęłam ze szczęścia i zawiesiłam się jej na szyi - Nie wiem jak mam dziękować! - Oh, po prostu idź do pokoju i przywitaj się ze swoją współlokatorką - obkręciła swoją głowę i ponownie umocowała ją na swoim ciele. xxxxxx Jeszcze raz gorąco podziękowałam i pożegnałam się z dyrektorką, Kiedy wyszłam z gabinetu unosząc się w powietrzu, Cleo już nie było. Poszłam do wyznaczonego pokoju i zapukałam do dużych, jaskrawo-fioletowych drzwi. Była na nich mała tabliczka z imionami upiorek oraz numerek. Przypatrzyłam się jej bliżej, a w mgnieniu oka imię zombiaczki znkinęło, a na jego miejscu pojawiło się moje. Zapukałam jeszcze raz, a Cleo otworzyła mi drzwi ze zdziwieniem, ale widać było, że bardzo się ucieszyła. Wzięła mnie za rękę, rozejrzała się przez chwilę i zamknęła szybko drzwi. - Wreszcie nie będę sama w tym ciasnym lochu! Moja piramida jest w budowie, a ja muszę się tu gnieździć! Tu nawet nie ma garderoby! Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że akurat ty będziesz ze mną mieszkać! Wreszcie będę miała współlokatorkę na swoim poziomie. Ghoulia pewnie nie będzie miała nic przeciwko jak zajmiesz jej część pokoju. A tak w ogóle to jak masz na imię, księżniczko? - Amelie, Amelie Muroame, a ty zapewne jesteś Cleo, mam rację? Mumia najwidoczniej przez dłuższą chwilę powstrzymywała się od odpowiedzi, jakby zamurwało ją to co właśnie powiedziałam. - Tak... zgadza się, królowa we własnej osobie - widać było po niej, że pomimo wstrząsu szoku starała się utrzymywać swój nieskazitelny wizerunek na wystarczająco odpowiednim poziomie. Przegadałyśmy ponad trzy godziny, aż w końcu pani Sue Nami weszła do dormitorium i przyniosła moje walizki, które zostały dostarczone przez personel moich rodziców. Gdybym nie przypomniała Cleo o lekcjach, to by pewnie nie zorientowała się, że jest w szkole. W sumie to nie opłacało się iść na ostatnią lekcję. Lepiej zrobić doobre, ale spóźnione wrażenie, niż złe, pokazując się w szkole dopiero na ostatniej lekcji i skończyć z uwagą pierwszego dnia w nowej szkole. Koniec końców, Cleo i tak by mnie nie puściła. xxxxxx Cleo już dawno spała, w dodatku tak głośno chrapała, że nie mogłam zasnąć. Musiałam jeszcze posprzątać, a to była dla mnie prawdziwa męka. - Gdybym tylko potrafiła czarować na większą skalę... - powiedziałam cicho do siebie i zabrałam się za układanie swoich figurek - Cóż, jak się nie ma co się lubi, to się lubi co się ma. Posprzątałam szybko pokój, umyłam się, wyszorowałam kły i wskoczyłam pod swoją różową kołdrę w kucyki, Obudziłam się bardzo wcześnie i zaczęłam szykować się na swój drugi dzień w Straszyceum. Otworzyłam walizkę i szperałam w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego ubrania, nawet nie zdążyłam się jeszcze rozpakować do końca. Wzięłam pierwszą, lepszą koszulkę z brzegu. Padło na różową, obszytą kwiatową koronką i ozdobioną kołnierzykiem z diamencikami w kolorze białym. Do kompletu dobrałam białą bombkę i różowy pasek z ćwiekami. Włosy zaczesałam do tyłu, ułożyłam w koka i zawiązałam apaszką. Na nogi włożyłam trampki i byłam już gotowa podbijać szkołę na pierwszej lekcji, ale zorientowałam się, że jest dopiero 5:20. Kiedy ja już byłam gotowa, Cleo dopiero się obudziła. Leniwie podniosła się z łóżka i zgarbiona poczłapała w kierunku łazienki. Kiedy już się ogarnęła, wyszłyśmy z pokoju i zostałyśmy pokierowane przez panią Sue Nami do wampiauli. - Ciekawe o co może chodzić, prawda Cleo? - zapytałam. - Podobno, pani Krewnicka ma ogłosić coś bardzo ważnego, ale nie przysłuchiwałam się, co to miało być. - Cleo przez chwilę nic nie mówiła - Wiesz co? Przedstawię cię moim psiapsiółom, co ty na to? - Oh, to miło z twojej strony... - mumia pociągnęła mnie za rękę i zaczęłyśmy biec w kierunku grupy upiorek. W sumie to ona biegła i ciągnęła mnie za sobą, heh. - Hej dziewczyny! - Cleo pomachała swoim przyjaciółkom, po czym poprawiła fryzurę - Poznajcie moją nową przyjaciółkę, oto Amelie Muroame - skierowała swój wzrok na mnie i skierowała rękę w moim kierunku. - Witamy w Straszyceum! Miło cię poznać, jestem Frankie, Frankie Stein. Córka tego Frankenstein'a, moim dziadkiem jest sam Victor Frankenstein. Co prawda słyszałam, że ma się pojawić jakaś nowa, ale nie sądziłam, że będziesz hybrydą! Ale nie martw się, w Monster High każdy może być wyjątkowy. A ty? Skąd pochodzisz? Kim są twoi rodzice? - zielonoskóra upiorka najwidoczniej nigdy nie zamykała ust, co może wyjaśniać, dlaczego jest taka natarczywa. - Em, miło mi... - E tam, nie martw się, Frankie po prostu za dużo mówi. - powiedziała do mnie wilczyca ubrana na fioletowo - Ja jestem Clawdeen, widzę, że też lubisz modę, co? - Oczywiście, jestem projektantką. - zwróciłam się do Clawdeen. - Hej, nazywam się Draculaura, masz wampistyczne ciuchy! Totalnie trafiłaś w mój gust! - wampirka pokazała palcem na moją garderobę i dygnęła. - Dzięki! - miałam już trochę dość gadania o modzie i o tym, jakie to ja mam śliczne ubrania, więc postanowiłam zmienić temat. - Wiecie może, gdzie jest wampiaula? - Jasne, zaprowadzimy Cię - powiedziała wampirzyca. W wampiauli już czekała na nas pani Krewnicka, która trzęsła się z nerwów. Stała przy drzwiach i pośpieszała uczniów, aby jak najszybciej zajmowali miejsca. Gdy już wszyscy weszli, zamknęła z hukiem drzwi, a gargulce zasłoniły okna. Cała ta sytuacja budowała dramatyczne napięcie. Dyrektorka weszła na scenę i przybliżyła mikrofon do ust. - Jak już większość z was wie, mamy niemałe kłopoty. Trzeba jak najszybciej zacząć działać. - Co? Jakie kłopoty...? - po cichu szepnęłam do Cleo. - Świat potworów jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Coraz więcej upiorów umiera najprawdopodobniej za sprawą normalsów. - dyrektorka coraz bardziej drżała z przerażenia - Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, nasz świat nie będzie jeszcze długo istniał. - Ale musi być jakieś rozwiązanie... Prawda? - spytał ktoś z pośród tłumu uczniów. - Owszem, jest. Właśnie dlatego tu was zgromadziłam. Kilka tysięcy lat temu był podobny problem. Nasza cywilizacja miała pójść w zapomnienie, a potwory miały zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. Wtedy, nasz świat uratowała upiorka imieniem Aurora. Była na tyle silna, że nic nie było w stanie jej pokonać. Istnieje bowiem przepowiednia, że niebawem do Straszyceum ma się zapisać jej następczyni. Musimy uważać. Lepiej nie opuszczajcie budynku szkoły. Prawdopodobnie, potwory umierają w TGDNP, więc pod żadnym pozorem nie możecie tam iść. Musicie trzymać się na baczności. To tyle, chciałam was tylko ostrzec. Pamiętajcie, aby zamykać wszystkie drzwi i okna. Ze względu na wasze bezpieczeństwo, lekcje w Straszyceum zostają zawieszone, do odwołania, jednak tak jak mówiłam, nie radzę opuszczać budynku szkoły. Kiedy wszyscy wyszli z sali, pstanowiłam dopytać Cleo o co dokładnie chodzi. - Nic nie rozumiem, przecież i tak nie żyjemy, prawda? Jak mogą nas zabić? I co to jest TGDNP? - nie mogłam się odnaleźć w nowej sytuacji, to wszystko mnie przerastało. - Posłuchaj, TGDNP leży poza światm potworów, a normalsi są do tego zdolni, żeby nas tam porwać. To jest skrót od "Tam Gdzie Diabeł Nie Patrzy" i nie mamy tam swoich mocy, zdolności, ani mozliwości regeneracji, tak jak w przypadku kotołaków. Więc jeśli ktoś będzie próbował nas zabić, uda mu się, ponieważ mimo wszystko, jest to możliwe. Jeśli do tego dojdzie, rodzisz się na nowo, ale nikt Cię nie pamięta, zaczynasz nowe życie. - Dlaczego mówisz to z takim spokojem!? A jeśli nas dopadną!? - Uspokój się, to mało prawdopodobne. Nie wiedziałam co mam robić, nie mogłam się skupić, ani skoncentrować. Ciągle byłam rozkojarzona Gdy wróciłyśmy do pokoju, Cleo usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła ze mną rozmawiać. - Wybacz, że pytam, ale... w jaki sposób tu trafiłaś? - W jaki sposób co? - to pytanie jeszcze bardziej mnie zdezorientowało. - No, w jaki sposób umarłaś? Długo zastanawiałam się nad odpowiedzią, przecież jeszcze nie umarłam. - Już się urodziłam potworem, a ty? - Cóż, wstyd się przyznać, ale byłam normalsem... Po śmierci zostałam zmumifikowana. No i jak to mają mumie, "ożyłam". - Cleo najwyraźniej nie chciała o tym rozmawiać, wstydziła się, że kiedyś była normalsem - Na przykład Frankie została stworzona, a Draculaura została ugryziona. Clawdeen, tak jak ty, już się urodziła w ciele wilkołaka. - A w jaki sposób jeszcze można umrzeć? - Nie będę ci już mącić w głowie. To temat na następny raz. Po tych słowach zapadła grobowa cisza, Cleo zapatrzyła się w ekran swojego trumnofonu, a ja nie wiedziałam co mam ze sobą zrobić. xxxxxx Postanowiłam, że się przejdę, żeby chociaż na chwilę przewietrzyć umysł. Spuściłam głowę i spacerowałam po potężnym zamczysku. Nagle wpadłam na czarnowłosą wampirzycę, która nawet nie drgnęła, za to ja leżałam na wypastowanej, zimnej podłodze. - Ej, młoda, nic ci nie jest? - wampirzyca podała mi rękę i podniosła mnie z ziemi. - Wybacz mi, nie chciałam. - To ty jestes ta nowa? Miło mi poznać, Sandra jestem - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i założyła ręce na biodra. - Mi również, Amelie - odwzajemniłam uśmiech i po chwili dodałam - Wiesz może coś więcej o TGDNP? Nie mam pojęcia o co z tym chodzi, no i trochę się martwię. No i ta cała przepowiednia... - Nie więcej niż wszyscy. Byłam tam raz, ale zdążyłam uciec. Mało co widziałam, bo byłam prawie nieprzytomna. Na szczęście wyszłam z tego cało. Mówię laska, miej oczy dookoła głowy, w tej szkole dzieje się coś dziwnego. Ej, a może to ty jesteś tą dziunią z przepowiedni? - Nie sądzę, nie miałabym serca nawet skrzywdzić muchy, a co dopiero walczyć ze złem. To nie jest zadanie dla mnie. - Ciekawi mnie jeszcze jedna rzecz. Umarłaś już raz? Jeśli tak, to wiesz co się z tobą stanie jak cię porwą. - Tak, wiem. Cleo wspominała coś jeszcze o sposobach umierania? Wiesz coś o tym? - Oczywiście. Na przykład, jeśli jesteś normalsem i umrzesz, masz prawo wyboru dokąd chcesz pójść po śmierci. Jeśli sprzeciwisz się Bogu w dniu sądu, trafisz do Piekła i stajesz się potworem, a jeśli nie, to do Nieba. Przynajmniej tak normalsi nazywają nasz świat. Więc jak taka delikatna i słodka dziewczyna, jak ty tu trafiła? Przeskrobałaś coś, prawda? - Co? Nieee. Urodziłam się jako potwór. - Tak samo jak ja. Musisz się dużo nauczyć. - To znaczy? - Musisz umieć się postawić, obronić, a na razie widzę, że krucho ci to idzie. Mogę cię wszystkiego nauczyć. Musiałabyś tylko skołować... Cholera, muszę uciekać. Już tu są. Tobie też radziłabym się gdzieś schować, jeśli nie chcesz żeby zrobili z twojej ładnej bużki wycieraczkę. Pomimo, iż kompletnie nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z tego co się dzieje, uciekłam jak najszybciej potrafiłam do dormitorium. Otworzyłam drzwi i szybkim ruchem zatrzasnęłam je z powrotem. Cleo już nie było w pokoju. Na zegarku wybiła godzina 14:00. Schowałam się i miałam nadzieję, że nikt mnie tu nie znajdzie. Nagle, pod łózkiem Cleo zaczęło się coś świecić. Było to złote, ośmiokątne pudełko, na którym było wygrawerowane moje imię. Próbowałam je otworzyć, ale za nic mi się nie udawało. Z przodu znajdował się symbol przypominający gwiazdę. Zrezygnowana, machnęłam ręką, na której miałam bransoletkę z gwiazdą, a pudełko otworzyło się. Była tam miniaturowa księga zaklęć. Wtedy do pokoju wparowała Cleo, cała spocona i zasapana. - Gdzie ty się podziewałaś tyle czasu!? - pytałam zszokowana widokiem przyjaciółki. Nigdy bym się nie spodziewała, że zobaczę ją całą zapoconą. - Lepiej mi powiedz co trzymasz w dłoniach! Kto pozwolił ci to wziąć!? Gdy mumia zobaczyła, co trzymam w dłoniach, nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Była zszokowana, ewidentnie wszyscy ukrywali coś przede mną, odkąd pojawiłam się w tym liceum, nawet moja współlokatorka. "Brudnopis" na następne rozdziały *Poczekaj, nienie *Najpierw ta zakazane przyjaźń *San miała wypadek i zginęła *Amm popadła w depresję *Potem *Rodzice Amelie dadzą jej drugie życie jako duch *I to za pomocą gobelinu *Ta, ta *Będzie gobelin *Rodzice Amm wyhaftują przyszłość San i sprawią, że obydwie zapomną o swojej dotychczasowej przyjaźni *No i później poznają się w Japonii *Jak będzie drugi semstr to zamieszkają razem *Potem *Amm odnajdzie gobelin na strychu w straszyceum * *w złym stanie *będzie musiała go naprawić *I odczyta przyszłość świata potworów *I sekrety ich przyjaźni *W tym momencie sobie wszystko przypomni *I... *Będzie musiała zerwać zasady kręgu i sprawić, aby San przypomniała sobie o ich przyjaźni *Potem, w sekrecie przed wszystkimi *Ona, San i Sandzia będą musiały "zatwierdzić" gobelin za pomocą starego, prehistorycznego artefaktu *"Istnieje legenda, że przed tysiąca laty, trzy przyjaciółki stworzyły klejnot, za którego pomocą miał zapanować pokój na świecie. Jednak został on zniszczony, a jego trzy elementy zostały ukryte w Straszyceum. Aby dokonać niemożliwego, należy połączyć siły i umiejętności wszystkich trzech przyjaciółek." * * *Później ten kamień zostanie ponownie zniszczony *I Amm musi za pomocą czarów go "odzyskać: *Dotknie gobelinu, ponieważ jest boginką, a kamień utworzy barierę wokół gobelinu *Następnie *Amelie pozna Billy'ego *W któym się bezgranicznie zakocha *którym *I.... *i.... *IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *Okrzykną Amelie następczynią Aurory *Będzie musiała mieć dodatkowe lekcje **tu nie będę zdradzać* *Będzie bal *Wszyscy ubrani w stroje z Welcome to Monster High *Amm pocałuje się z Billy'm * * Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach